Sugar Coated Chats
by HalloFreak
Summary: What happens when the Xiaolin dragons and the Heylin side go sugar high? Weird confessions are told, zombie animals attack, and too many OOC moments to list! Oh my! :O
1. Chapter 1: Omi Gone Wacko

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did there would be tacos pouring from blue clouds!

**A/N: Yes, I know I have a lot of XS stories. Please forgive me for that. But I love that show! So deal with it! Anyway, this idea came form a sugar rush I had. I didn't think that I would actually remember it! But, I'm glad I did! Oh, yeah, did I mention that almost (I repeat _almost_)every time I work on this, I'm on a sugar rush? :3 Tehe… So, without further a due, ladies and gents: Sugar Coated Chats! Woo!**

* * *

_**[Wind-Surfing-Dude24 has signed on]**_

Wind-Surfing-Dude24: Yo! Anyone here?

_**[FlamingHotChick26 has signed on]**_

**FlamingHotChick26: **Hey Rai!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Hey Kim! What's up?

**FlamingHotChick26: **Nothing, just testing out the new PDA my dad invented.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Awesome. So, how's it goin' back in Japan?

**FlamingHotChick26:**Pretty good. Kinda boring though, I actually miss hanging around with you, Clay and Omi.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **We were a pretty great team.

**FlamingHotChick26:** Yea... Anyway, how are things working out for you in Brazil? I heard that you got a spot in the soccer team!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Yup! I'm center midfield. It's a real cool experience! And things back at home are a little shabby. My two oldest brothers moved to China and my oldest sis moved recently to America. I also heard that since I've been at the temple, my mom and dad's relationship has been getting worse. (sighs deeply)

**FlamingHotChick26: **Aww! It's gonna be ok, Rai! (huggles) After all, we did just defeat the forces of evil!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude-24: **Thanks Kim. (huggles back) I feel better already!

**FlamingHotChick26:** Good! :)

_**[Down2EarthCowboy has signed on]**_

**Down2EarthCowboy:** Well, howdy partners!

**FlamingHotChick26: **OMG! Clay!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Whassup dude?

**Down2EarthCowboy: **Howdy Kimiko! Howdy Rai! How long has it been?

**FlamingHotChick26: **TOO long! How's Daddy Bailey?

**Down2EarthCowboy: **He's mighty fine, lil' lady! We just finished wrestling up some hot- tempered bulls. Since I came back to our ranch he's been happier than a cow givin hot and sweet milk!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Hmm, if you don't mind, can you tell him about my offer. Ya know, the one about him comin over to work like a dog for us? Or at least for me?

**FlamingHotChick26:**(slugs Rai in the arm)Be nice Rai!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **(rubs arm) Just sayin…

**Down2EarthCowboy: **I'll let 'em know partner, haha!

_**[EvilBOYGenius3224 has signed on]**_

**FlamingHotChick26:** Is that Jack?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Mama's Boy?

**Down2EarthCowboy:** Slimy scoundrel?

**EvilBOYGenius3224: **Xaiolin losers?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **What are _you_ doin here?

**EvilBOYGenius3224:** Processing… um… TO TORTURE YOU! DUH! Jeez, get with the program. I'm an evil boy genius, what did you expect?

**FlamingHotChick26: **I heard that his mom sent him to live with his grandma in her cottage in the woods in Tennessee. It was a punishment for making a slushie robot out of her foot massager.

**Down2EarthCowboy: **Ditto.

**EvilBOYGenius3224: **Word goes around pretty fast, huh?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Yeah... so wait, how are you able to get on the Internet? I thought Kimiko just said that you were in the woods?

**EvilBOYGenius3224: **I made my own wi-fi modem airhead.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Oh. Wait! Who are YOU calling an airhead, mascara boy?

**EvilBOYGenius3224: **YOU ya bag of hot air!

**FlamingHotChick26:** Hey, calm down you two!

**Down2EarthCowboy:** Yeah parders, no use in mud wrestling when there isn't any mud.

**EvilBOYGenius3224: **(Processing meaning of retarded phrase…)

**FlamingHotChick26: **(goes online to find a definition)

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **(scratches head with a dumb expression) Uh, der...

**Down2EarthCowboy: **There's no use in arguing when there ain't anything to argue 'bout. Ya get it?

**FlamingHotChick26: **Ohh…

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Der, I get it... I think... der.

_**[Lady's #1Dragon has signed on]**_

**Lady's #1Dragon: **Hey you guys!

**FlamingHotChick26: **OMG, DOJO? :O

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Is it really you dude?

**Down2EarthCowboy:** Well don't that beat all!

**EvilBOYGenius3224:** Shen Gong Wu finding gecko?

**Lady's #1Dragon:** Kimiko! Raimundo! Clay! Jack! (weeps and hugs you guys) I MISSED YOU SO- wait… Jack? Why am I hugging you? Ew! And for your information I'm a natural born DRAGON! Sheesh.

**FlamingHotChick26:** How are you Dojo? It's been so long since we've talked!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Yeah man, feels like forever.

**Lady's #1Dragon:** I know! And it's only been a couple of months!

**Down2EarthCowboy:** So tell us buddy, what you been up to lately?

**Lady's #1Dragon:** OK kiddos, you know how after that really big battle between the Heylin villains and the Xiaolin side, everyone went their separate ways?

**EvilBOYGenius3224:** Yup, (sighs) we beat your guys' butts.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** (rolls eyes) In your retarded dreams.

**FlamingHotChick26:** (death glares at Rai and Jack) Shut up. Go on Dojo.

**Lady's #1Dragon:** So, we all went our separate ways, some of the villains got there acts together and straightened their lives, got jobs, went back to their family etc.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** …Your point is?

**Lady's #1Dragon:** OK so I went to Hawaii recently and guess who I saw on the beach yesterday?

**FlamingHotChick26:** Um, Katnappe?

**Lady's #1Dragon:** Nope.

**Down2EarthCowboy:** I know! Vlad!

**Lady's #1Dragon:** (shivers) that's not a pretty sight, him getting a tan... I'll be honest with you.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** So, what about… that fat ninja? What's his name, Tubbibura?

**Down2EarthCowboy:** No buddy, it's Tummibalma!

**FlamingHotChick26:** You're both wrong, it's Tunapura!

**Lady's #1Dragon: **You're ALL wrong, any way it's _Tubbimura_. At least I think it is.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Alright then Dojo, who was in Hawaii?

**Lady's #1Dragon: **It was Jack Spicer!

**Down2EarthCowboy:** Couldn't be! The feller just said that he's at his grandma's…

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Yeah. (stares at Jack suspiciously)

**Lady's #1Dragon:** Really? I just saw him on the beach 24 hours ago.

**FlamingHotChick26:** Jack, is there something you wanna tell us? :-/

_**[Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius has signed on]**_

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius: **What's with the commotion losers?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** … How the flip are you on two accounts at the same time?

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:** What the fudge are you talking about? Yumm, fudge…

**FlamingHotChick26:** You were just on saying that you were at your granny's cottage, and now Dojo just told us that he saw you at the beach in Hawaii yesterday. What's goin on here?

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:**Wait, did you say that I'm at my grandmom's cottage?

**FlamingHotChick26:** Yea, so?

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:** Uh huh... Robo-Jack?

**EvilBOYGenius3224:** Hehe… hey Jack! Heh, how's it going? Hehe…

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:**Robo- Jack, what did I tell you about using my back-up account?

**EvilBOYGenius3224:** (Thinks about our last conference on that) … After eating 23 pudding cups and blocking out your blabbering with my mute button, I think you were saying that I shouldn't use it.

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:** Exactly. So tell me why you're on it!

**EvilBOYGenius3224: **Because it's boring here! And this granny of your's is a freaking pain in the neck!

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:**(gasps) nobody can call Granny Spicer that! Only me!

**EvilBOYGenius3224:** I can too! I'm pretty much your clone!

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:** Cannot! And you're not my clone! I made you Robo-Jack, and I can rip you apart!

**EvilBOYGenius3224:** If you did, you wouldn't be able to think of a way to trick your parents into thinking that you're at your granny's, like a _good _Jackie- mackie!

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:** CAN TOO!

**EvilBOYGenius3224:** CANNOT!

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:** **CANNOT!**

**EvilBOYGenius3224:** **CAN TOO! **(jumps Jack)

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:** (fights back) Ow! get off of me! And no tickling anywhere near my ear!

**FlamingHotChick26:** Alrighty then. That was weird.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** -eats popcorn while watching the 2 Jacks sissy fight :p )

**Lady's #1Dragon:** Ohh, I get it. So Jack sent his robot to his grandmother's house for him, so that he sneak off to Hawaii… not bad considering this is Jack we're talking about.

**Down2EarthCowboy:** Yup, I reckon that Spicer's head may not be as much of a buckshot as I thought.

**EvilBOYGenius3224:** (pinches Jack's ear)

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:** (screams and pinches Robo-Jack's cheeks)

**Down2EarthCowboy: **Nevermind...

**FlamingHotChick26:** Should we make them stop?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** (continues to eat popcorn) I dunno, this may be online, but it's a real trip! xP

_**[YellowDragon.01 has signed on]**_

**YellowDragon.01:** RAIMNUNDO! KIMIKO! CLAY! WHAT'S UP MY FRIENDS?

**FlamingHotChick26: **Hey Omi! How are you? …. oO Wait a minute…

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Did Omi just say, a slang phrase, correctly?

**Lady's#1 Dragon:** It's a miracle! Thank our lucky stars!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Omi, can you say some more slang?

**YellowDragon.01: **WHY OF COURSE MY HOMIE! WHAT IS POPPING IN THIS CRIB?

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:** (looks up from fight with Robo-Jack) What? Did cheeseball just say something?

**EvilBOYGenius3224:** (pushes Jack off) The shrimp said some slang? Oh my gawd, something's wrong!

**Yellow****Dragon.01:** IT IS A MOST WONDEROUS THING!

**FlamingHotChick26:** So Omi, what have you been-

**YellowDragon.01:** I LIKE CAKE!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** That was, err… random.

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius: **You're telling me.

**FlamingHotChick26:** So, Omi. What have you been doing lately?

**YellowDragon.01:** EATING PIIEEE! And syrup :3

**FlamingHotChick26: **O_O Uh huh… and what else?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **(whispers) Is it just me, or is Omi acting pretty kooky?

**Down2EarthCowboy: **The lil' feller is off the deep end in my opinion.

**Lady's#1Dragon:** Omi, what's gotten into you? You're acting a bit… different.

**YellowDragon.01:** I HAVE EATEN A HUUGE AMOUNT OF SWEET DELACACIES! (smiles)

**FlamingHotChick26: **Hey Omi, before we go any further, can you do us all a favor and stop using all caps? It's a little bit hard to read.

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:** Just tell the gnome- boy that it's annoying.

**FlamingHotChick26:** (frowns) I don't wanna hurt his feelings, Jack!

**YellowDragon.01: **Ok Kimiko! hey, guess what? I love cake!

**EvilBOYGenius3224: **(stares at Omi) You know, I don't think the guy will care. I think he might have a few screws loose.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** …Can you two Jacks figure out some sort of system, so that we won't be confused with who's who?

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius: **Meh, sure. Robo- Jack, get off!

**EvilBOYGenius3224:** No! I'm hiding in the attic, and your granny is calling for me, she wants me to try her new sandwich!

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:** (shivers) Ugh, I can't stand those sandwhiches of hers.

**FlamingHotChick26:** Aw, why won't you eat it Jack? It's your grandmom after all!

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:** You've never had ANY of her crazy food dishes!

**EvilBOYGenius3224:** HELP MEEEE! (curls into a ball))

**FlamingHotChick26: **O_O Okay…

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **What's goin on up there?

**Down2EarthCowboy**: What are you jabberin' about?

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius: **Robo- Jack! WHAT"S WRONG?

**YellowDragon.01: **Waffles are most delightful with syrup!

**EvilBOYGenius3224: **She found meee… WITH A SARDINE AND TOMATO SANDWICH! (begins to rip self apart)

_**[FlamingHotChick26 has signed off]**_

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius: **noo! ROBO- JACK! (Begins to weep) STOP IT! IT PAINS ME TO SEE YOU COMMITING SUICIDE! NOT TO MENTION WITHOUT USING THE SELF- DESTRUCT BUTTON THAT I MADE!

**EvilBOYGenius3224:** O.O A self- destruction button? (Searches for button) I much rather be dead than eat her food!

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:** Don't. Touch. That. Button! (glares)

**EvilBOYGenius3224:**Why not? Aah! She's coming with the sandwich! (looks harder for self- destruction button) Wait...You made an off switch somewhere! Where is it?

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius: **I- I didn't make one! It was to… um…

**YellowDragon.01:** I have a SUPER DUPER idea for your troubles my frightened friend!

**EvilBOYGenius3224:** WHAT? I'll take any advice if it can get me out of this situation!

**YellowDragon.01:** Find some syrup… AND POUR IT OVER YOUR HEAD! :D That will make everything better!

**EvilBOYGenius3224:** (facepalms) Tell me cheese for brains, what good is pouring syrup over everything?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Yeah, Omi! What's that gonna-

**EvilBOYGenius3224:** In order for that idea to work, it has to be pudding! Duh!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Exactly! It- Wait, what?

**YellowDragon.01:** Oh, I understand. Oh yes! Pudding makes me smile! Next to syrup…

**EvilBOYGenius3224:** Oh my god… (takes out a pudding cup and eats) Well, it was good being here. I'm gonna miss beating you losers' butts and eating pudding. (gets ready to go to death bed)

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Bye Curly Boy number two! It was nice seeing someone lamer than Jack!

_**[FlamingHotChick26 has signed on]**_

**FlamingHotChick26:** Ya know I still don't see how bad her cooking could be… (twitches and flushes toilet) I mean, grandmas are known for their tasty home- baked cookies and stuff, maybe you're overreacting!

**YellowDragon.01: **COOKIES! Where? (looks for cookies)

**EvilBOYGenius3224:** Yeah? Well Kimiko, let me tell you! This crazy hag-

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius: **STOP CALLING HER MEAN NAMES! Or so help me I'll send my team of green monkeys after you!

**EvilBOYGenius3224: **(ignores Jack) The hag puts Cheese Whiz in her coffee, peanut butter in her turkey, and anchovies on her waffles!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Eeww! (has a seizure)

**Lady's#1Dragon: **I think I'm gonna throw up…

**Down2EarthCowboy:** Ditto. (holds head and stomach) That's just plain disguisting.

**YellowDragon.01: **(gasps) HOW DARE SHE HURT THE WAFFLES IN SUCH A WAY! Syrup should go on them! Not, (cringes) fish!

**EvilBOYGenius3224: **(sniffles) Time for my poisonous din- din. Good bye world, that I haven't dominated yet…

_**[EvilBOYGenius3224 has logged off]**_

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **He'll be back

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius: **Maybe

**FlamingHotChick26: ...**

**Down2EarthCowboy: ...**

******YellowDragon**.01: Piiee...

**Lady's#1Dragon**: ...So... have any of you seen that episode of Everybody Hates Chris yesterday?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Yup

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:** Uh huh...

**FlamingHotChick26:** It wasn't the best. It was mainly about his mom. Ugh, no offense to her, but sometimes I can't stand her! x(

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **I know! It's sad how she can overreact about the simplest thing!

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:** Yeah, but it's hilarious how Chris and his geeky friend Greg, get bullied at that school! xD I love that bully, he's awesome!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** I hate to agree with the dude, but I gotta hand it to him, those parts _are _funny.

**FlamingHotChick26: **Yeah, have you ever-

**********Yellow**Dragon.01: ICE- CREAM AND SPRINKLES LIVE IN PONYLAND!

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:** (slams hands on desk) That's it! What the heck is wrong with you?

**********Yellow**Dragon.01: What do you mean? Ooh! Did I mention that I am a lover of waffles?

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:** THAT!

**********YellowD**ragon.01: That what?

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:** That! Right there!

**********Yellow**Dragon.01: That right where?

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius: **That right there where I said there!

**********Yellow**Dragon.01: That right there where you said there is where?

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius: **That right there where I said there is right there that's where!

**********Yellow**Dragon.01: That right there where you said there is right there where you said there, right?

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius: **Yes! No, wait... That there... right there...

**FlamingHotChick26: **(pushes Omi and Jack away from each other) Alright you two, break it up! Omi, what Jack is saying, is that ever since you've came into the chatroom, you've been rather… different.

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:** AKA, you're a potential crackhead. There.

**FlamingHotChick26:** (stares at Jack)

**Down2EarthCowboy: **(punches fist in other hand threateningly)

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **(facepalms) Oh gods…

**Lady's#1Dragon: **uh… yea, what's a crackhead?

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius: **What? We were all thinking it, I just said it… PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

**********Yellow**Dragon.01: What do you mean Kimiko?

**FlamingHotChick26:** I mean, why are you acting so strange? All of those random comments on… waffles… and syrup…

**********Yellow**Dragon.01: Did you know that syrup also goes on pancakes? O_o

**FlamingHotChick26: **Oh boy. Yes, thanks for the heads up Omi.

**Down2EarthCowboy**: C'mon lil' buddy, we're getting worried for ya! Why you actin crazier than a ran-over dog?

**********Yellow**Dragon.01: A doggy has been run over? (cries) Poor animal, it did not stand a chance against the horrendous chicken!

**Down2EarthCowboy: **Who said any thing about chicken? Yum, barbeque chicken…

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Nobody! Omi, really! Why are you trippin' like this? It's not like you.

**********Yellow**Dragon.01: Is there an evil coca bean hiding in your closet Raimundo?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Um, what?

**********************************Yellow**Dragon.01: IS THERE?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **What the-

**********Yellow**Dragon.01: ANSWER ME!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **I dunno!

**********Yellow**Dragon.01: I think it is :3 It is there for your delicious cake!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Dear gods, I don't want to hurt Omi. But if it will knock some sense into him, I'll do it!

**Lady's#1Dragon:** No one is going to hurt anyone! (brings in lounge chair and notebook) Omi, lay down on this chair and tell us all about any concerns of yours.

**********Yellow**Dragon.01: Okie dokie! (lays on chair)

**Lady's#1Dragon: **Now then, ahem, Omi. What is troubling you, son? Are you-

**********Yellow**Dragon.01: What are you talking about? I am not your son! I have no family! (eyes fill with water) I'm an orphan, remember?

**Lady's#1Dragon: **Aye yi yi. Ok, let's start from the beginning. Good afternoon! I am your orthodontist, Dojo Konojo Cho. I see that you may have a couple of screws loose; do you want to talk about it?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** I think you mean psychiatrist, Dojo.

**Lady's#1Dragon: **Tomato, tomatah Raimundo. Tomato tomatah.

**********Yellow**Dragon.01: I'm not a robot like Jack's. How can I have any screw loose?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **It means that you're a bit loopy. You know, crazy.

**********Yellow**Dragon.01: Ohh, I now understand! But I have no idea how to explain my ways of being loopy or crazy.

**Lady's#1Dragon: **(writes in notebook) Uh huh. Ok then, tell us what you have been up to recently. This may lead to some clues.

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius: Heh,** this should be fun. (gets banana pudding)

**********Yellow**Dragon.01: Banana pudding…? (reaches for pudding cup)

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius:** (slaps Omi'shands away) Pay attention to the salamander!

**Lady's#1Dragon: **Thank you- HEY WHY I OUGHTA! (scowls) Anyway: Omi?

**************Yellow**Dragon.01: Um. Well, I have stayed behind at the temple. I have continued training regularly… and I have found enlightenment in sugar! (stuffs mouth with chocolate cake) Yummy…

**Lady's#1Dragon:** (writes in notebook) Uh huh, well there you go. Now we know that the kid's high on sugar. Huh, never thought of Omi being sugar crazy.

**Down2EarthCowboy: **Well butter my behind and call me a biscuit. The feller just had too many sweets in his belly.

**FlamingHotChick26:** Wait a minute. I don't remember the temple having sweets before me, Clay, and Rai came.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **True, Omi where did you find the loot?

**************Yellow**Dragon.01: Why I found the sugary goodnesses in Kimiko's room!

**FlamingHotChick26: **YOU WHAT?

**************Yellow**Dragon.01: Ever since you Raimundo and Clay have been packing to move back to your familes, I have been sneaking into your rooms and looking at a few possessions. I was most curious of what you would take.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** (holding Kimiko from going haywire on Omi) Yuh huh, continue.

**************Yellow**Dragon.01: And well, when I went into Kimiko's room I found some colorful wrappers, boxes of softdark bread, and round crunchy circles!

**FlamingHotChick26:** So, let me get this straight. You went into MY room, and took MY candy, MY cakes, and MY cookies? (that's what I'm guessing he took. When I went through my bags, I couldn't find them.)

**************Yellow**Dragon.01: You are correct! ( eats a red piece of candy) It is most pleasing!

**FlamingHotChick26:** I think I need to lay down…

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Aw, come on Kim, it's just some sweets! You can always buy some more at a store!

**FlamingHotChick26: **… I made those sweets for my dad. They were a few gifts, from me to him.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Oh, I'm sorry.

**************Yellow**Dragon.01: Well, what should cheer you up Kimiko, is that I also took a few things from Raimundo, Clay and Dojo! So, you are not the only one who has lost a few special possessions!

**Down2EarthCowboy:** You did WHAT?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **WHAT?

**Lady's#1Dragon:** Err, exactly what did you take, Omi? (looks for anything missing in luggage)

**************Yellow**Dragon.01: Let me think. From Raimundo, I took a few bottles of a brown liquid, and for a name with Doctor and Pepper, it wasn't a pepper as a doctor

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** You had better be hoping that you're not talking about my Dr. Pepper soda Omi.

**************Yellow**Dragon.01: And from Clay, I took his blueberry syrup.

**Down2EarthCowboy:** Aww! I was saving that for my Sunday brunch!

**FlamingHotChick26:** That's it, I'm off. I'm too pissed off to talk anymore.

_**[FlamingHotChick26 has signed off]**_

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Right behind ya. _

_**[Wind-Surfing-Dude24 has signed off] **_

**Down2EarthCowboy:** I'm downer than a snake's belly on a desert. My poor bottle of blueberry syrup...

_**[Down2EarthCowboy has signed off] **_

**Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius: **Don't leave me here with this crackhead!

**_[Jack-Spicer-EvilBoyGenius has signed off] _**

**Lady's#1Dragon:** Well, I got to go, time for my favorite soap oprah, Young & Restless. Bye Omi, get better soon! Hmm, I wonder what's a crack head.

_**[Lady's#1Dragon has signed off] **_

**************Yellow**Dragon.01: Watermelon… syrup… periwinkle bread… I WANT WAFFLES! I AM GOING GRANNY BONKERS!

__

**********************************************[************Yellow**Dragon.01 has signed off]

* * *

**A/N: OMFG! I didn't mean to make it soo long! *_* Uh... heh... review on if I should go on. And also tell me who I should do next! The character with the most votes will be sugar high next chappie. So, bye and I promise I'll make my chappie shorter next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kimiko Is a Bit Loopy

Disclaimer: These are so annoying! No, don't own anything! Nuthin'! Zilch, nada! Comprende? Not the sodas' brands or any other snacks mentioned! They belong to their own brand!

**A/N: Well, bordem told me to update, even without the votes for the characters so update I shall! (If you guys want you can still vote on a character, or I'll just go down my list.) So here we are the next chappie of Sugar Coated Chats! (High on whipped cream) xP

* * *

**

_**[Wind-Surfing-Dude24 has signed on]**_

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Hello?

_**[Down2EarthCowboy has signed on]**_

**Down2EarthCowboy: **Howdy Rai

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:**Hey Clay! How're you?

**Down2EarthCowboy:** Not bad… Still a bit sad 'bout the syrup (looks at plain pancakes) :(

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Err, have you ever thought of making your own? Or going out 2 buy some more?

**Down2EarthCowboy: **Oh yea. But still, it was saved 4 a special occasion.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Excuses excuses… Tsk tsk

_**[YellowDragon.01 has signed on] **_

**YellowDragon.01:** Hello my friends!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** …

**Down2EarthCowboy:** …

**YellowDragon.01:** Why are you not talking to me?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Clay, did you hear something? Oh, wait… no it was just the small yellow garbage truck taking our junk.

**Down2EarthCowboy:** (rubs head nervously)

**YellowDragon.01:** What yellow garbage truck? … Oh, are you getting your trucks and buses confused Raimundo?

**Down2EarthCowboy: **He's talkin bout u Omi. And yea he meant garbage truck.

**YellowDragon.01: **(thinks) I do not see the resemblance.

**Down2EarthCowboy:** He means u eat a lot.

**YellowDragon.01:** Really? Since when? Give me an example please.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:**OK, how about when you ate Kimiko's dad's sweets, Clay's blueberry syrup, and last but SO not least… MY DR. PEPPERS!

**YellowDragon.01**: (looks in head for memory) … I don't remember… (holds stomach) Ow… why does my tummy hurt like this?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Do_** you **_see the resemblance yet? You have a stomachache becuz of all of those sweets you ate!

**YellowDragon.01: **Hold on, it is coming to me. Ohh, yes. I remember all of those now. I was wondering why it was hard to open my mouth this morning… and why my teeth were brown and gooey… and little bit blue.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Eeww...

_**[FlamingHotChick26 has signed on]**_

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Hey Kim!

**Down2EarthCowboy:** Howdy!

**YellowDragon.01:**Hello Kimiko!

**FlamingHotChick26:** Hey Clay! HeyRai! Hello person-I-won't-forgive _

**YellowDragon.01: **What was that last part?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Ur still pissed off 2 huh?

**FlamingHotChick26: **Yuh huh… but I did buy sum more sweets!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Cool, how'd your dad like them?

**FlamingHotChick26:** Um… he LOVED THEM! (eats a cookie)

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Ooh where'd you get that cookie?

**FlamingHotChick26:** NOWHERE! Not like I got it from a nearby store to eat for myself and decide not to give Daddy sumthing! (nibbles on cookie in corner)

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **O_o Reaaally? What did you get?

**FlamingHotChick26: **Stop yelling at me!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** I'm not!

**FlamingHotChick26: **Yes you are! Waaaaah! Dx (cries)

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **But I did-

**FlamingHotChick26: **BWAAAAAHH! (falls on floor)

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Kim WHAT DID I DO?

**FlamingHotChick26: **(flips Rai off)

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Did u… just virtually… flip me off?

**FlamingHotChick26:** Go suck on a cupcake!

_**[FlamingHotChick26 has signed off]**_

**Down2EarthCowboy: **(scratches head) Exactly wha jus' happened?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** I have no idea whatsoever…

**YellowDragon.01:** Must be that time of the year.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** ... How do u know about that? And it's 'time of the month'.

**YellowDragon.01: **Most strange things happen to women. (flips pages of book)

**Down2EarthCowboy: **Whatcha readin' there Omi?

**YellowDragon.01: **This is a book called, "The Mysterious of Women: For Men"

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Where the heck did u find it?

**YellowDragon.01:** I bought it on this website called Amazon, when Dojo was on before he left.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Oh boy, maybe u would be better off with that "Ancient Guide to Females" book...

_**[FlamingHotChick26 has signed on]**_

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **What was that about Kim?

**FlamingHotChick26: **I went into emo mode.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **But you're not emo.

**FlamingHotChick26: **Hey, it happens sometimes OK?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Yeeaaah :/ What have you been eating today?

**FlamingHotChick26: **Does it really concern you?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** As a matter of fact, yes it does!

**FlamingHotChick26:** Ur yelling again!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** (sigh) Okay then. I meant (in sweet voice) It does include me dearie, because I'm your best friend! (insert smiling Rai pic here)

**YellowDragon.01: **That was most great acting Raimundo

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Shhh!

**FlamingHotChick26: **Humph, well that's better. And anyway I've been eating a cookie or 2… (eats cookie) or 3

**Down2EarthCowboy:** Not 2 many, right?

**FlamingHotChick26: **Maaaaybe, maaaybe not! That's all I gotta say

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Well I guess a FEW can't hurt. Just not too many okKimi?

**FlamingHotChick26:**(goes crosseyed) _ huh?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Nvrmind.

_**[Lady's #1Dragon has signed on]**_

**Lady's#1Dragon: **Hey guys… (sniff)

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Yo Dojo! Why ya sad?

**Lady's#1Dragon: **Well, you know how Omi ate everyone's sweets yesterday?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Yeaah…

**FlamingHotChick26: **Yup, and still mad at him! Twix! (eats candy)

**Lady's#1Dragon: **Well, he didn't mention it yesterday but...HE ATE MY BELOVED AND HIGHLY ADORED AND DELIGHTFUL... TAFFY COLLECTIOOOON!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** U keep a taffy collection? (sniggers)

**Down2EarthCowboy:** T-taffy?... (holds mouth close)

**YellowDragon.01:** A- A small collection of... (covers mouth)

**FlamingHotChick26: **HAHAHA! TAFFY? HAHA! Lmao! xD

**Lady's#1Dragon:** It's not funny! :( They were like my own small, colorful and stretchy children! I've had them for so long, I gave each of them a name.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Uh oh...

**YellowDragon.01: **How long Dojo?

**Down2EarthCowboy: **This ain't gonna be good.

**Lady's#1Dragon: **Well, I named each of them by their color so… Aka (the red 1) was 8 years old, Murasaki (purple) was 13 years old, Midori (green) was 17 and my favorite (sniffles) Shiro (white) was growing up with me over the years and was t-turning... Waaah! (blows nose)

**FlamingHotChick26: **How old is 'Waaah!' Dojo?

**Lady's#1Dragon:** Sorry, I meant he was turning 83.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Oh. My. Gods

**Down2EarthCowboy: **Omi? You aight buddy?

**YellowDragon.01:** Hold on a moment please...

**YellowDragon.01 is AWAY and may not reply**

**FlamingHotChick26: **Poor Omi, has to upchuck that taffy collection. Huh I wonder if u eat a lot of taffy it makes you throw up a My Little Pony...

**Lady's#1Dragon:** I'm pretty sure it doesn't, but you never know.

**FlamingHotChick26: **I should try that! I'll eat loooots of green ones and throw up a green pony! :D

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **(turns 2 Clay) Does this look familiar to you?

**Down2EarthCowboy: **Omi and Kimiko throwing up? Not anythang I know of.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** No dude, I meant the way Kim's acting. Seem familiar?

**Down2EarthCowboy: **Oh. Omi was like this jus' yesterday right?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Yup. And I'm getting suspicious…

**YellowDragon.01: **(sighs) I believe that was all.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Welcome back.

**YellowDragon.01:** Thank you. But I am curious, why did I regurgitate if taffy candy never goes bad?

**FlamingHotChick26: **That's easy! It's because evil dentists injected goblin tears in them, and they make whoever is a small yellow pig (Cough Cough) they will get sick and puke all over the place: Simple biology.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **(blinks) Wow... that was interesting?

**Down2EarthCowboy: **Alrighty then... (scratches chin)

**Lady's#1Dragon: **What a lie! Kimiko, if you actually want to lie make it believable. Like dragon scales or a walking tree's limb.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **How many sweets did you eat Kim?

**FlamingHotChick26: **Lemme count (turns to piles of wrappers) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 9, 18, 23, 31, 42... I think... yup I ate exactly 65 treats!... (eats a Kit Kat) Make that 66.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Stop eating! Ur actin weird!

**Down2EarthCowboy:** 'Fraid he's right lil' lady. Too many treats will make you crazier than a ran over dog.

**FlamingHotChick26: **WHAAAAAAT? Now you ppl are calling me names? Well I never! Waaaaah! :,(

**YellowDragon.01: **Oh no! Are you speaking of the one that was crushed by the chicken? NOOOO!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** You gotta stop using that metaphor dude. It creates mood swings.

**Down2EarthCowboy: **Right, gotcha Rai.

**Lady's#1Dragon: **AHEM! Like I was saying before I was interrupted. The reason Omi didn't get sick is because of a magic chemical in the taffy.

**YellowDragon.01: **Is this information going to make me sick again in any way? (grabs bucket)

**Lady's#1Dragon:** No. It's called Oil of Years. It allows the user to make what ever they want stay fresh for however long they want. It was already in the taffy when I got them from this shop.

**YellowDragon.01: **Well that was simple. I guess the fact that I ate too many goodies was the reason for-

**Lady's#1Dragon: **Oh yeah, but it does call anyone else but the user to have some sort of reaction to the item that has the oil… Oops.

**YellowDragon.01:** (slams head on desk)

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **You have to remember to let us know about this stuff Dojo. And BEFORE any of_** this**_can happen. (points 2 Omi and his bucket)

**Lady's#1Dragon: **Okay.

**FlamingHotChick26: **Hey guys, wanna know what I did 2daay?

**YellowDragon.01: **Sure Kimiko!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Omi NO!-

**FlamingHotChick26: **Okie dokie! Today I watched The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack and ate tooons of sugar and textd forward messages to everyone! :D

**YellowDragon.01: **Good for you! But what is this Flapjack you are talking about?

**Down2EarthCowboy: **It's a cartoon bout this mighty strange lil' sailor and his buddies. A tall blue guy, and a nice whale. Don't watch it tho, it scars ya for life.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Yup. And what kind of text did u send your friends?

**FlamingHotChick26:** ... Done! I just sent u 1! Hold on a sec.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Got it. (reads text)

**FlamingHotChick26: **(nods) uh huh! uh huh! You liiike? xP

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** It says** 'At dis moment in time 10 million people r having sex.5 million people r drinking coffee.100 million people r sleeping & 1 stupid fool is reading my text! pass on'**

**Down2EarthCowboy: **Not bad! Its all good. We jus thought you were gonna send misleading texts.

**FlamingHotChick26: **Like this?** 'At 1st a little nibble- a slow & temptin lick.i suck & munch my liquid lunch & den i swallow**  
**quick!**

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** O_O

**FlamingHotChick26: **Wait for it...

**FlamingHotChick26: ****CADBURYS CREAM EGG HOW DO U EAT URS?'**

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **What do u do all day? Look this stuff up for the best 1?

**YellowDragon.01: **I don't understand either of them.

**Down2EarthCowboy: **GOOD! STAY LIKE THAT!

**FlamingHotChick26: **Noo silly! I spend my time going to Candy Mountain with Charlie the Unicorn! That's soo much more fun!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** Oh man...

**Lady's#1Dragon:** I'm getting nervous for you guys. Is this like a virus of somesort that you guys passed on to each other? Cuz first it was Omi and now Kimiko. The 2 people I never thought of going crazy like this.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** I dunno, but you won't catch me acting psychotic anytime soon _

**FlamingHotChick26: **Gaaaah! I gtg!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Why? 4got to take some meds?

**FlamingHotChick26: **Nooo! These damn ducks won't stop poking on my window!

**Down2EarthCowboy: **Aw they ain't gonna do u no harm Kimiko, they jus lil' birds.

**FlamingHotChick26:** Not these O_o They will kill us all.

**YellowDragon.01:** Why is that? And how did a duck follow you home?

**FlamingHotChick26: **I think I left a trail of fish crackers here. Meh (shrugs) But have you ever looked a duck in the eye?

**YellowDragon.01: **Yes

**FlamingHotChick26: **Xplain to me why they so... so...

**YellowDragon.01:** Insecure? Weak? Cute?

**FlamingHotChick26: **No freakin way! They look so... haunting!

**Lady's#1Dragon: **Hm, how? (brings out lounge chair and notebook)

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** This again?

**Lady's#1Dragon: **(Nods) Sit on this chair please Kim.

**FlamingHotChick26: **Okie dokie! (sits on chair)

**Lady's#1Dragon: **So hey, I'm Dojo your podiatris. And I would like to know your troubles.

**Down2EarthCowboy: **Um, Dojo unless she's finnaget medical help on her foot, I'm guessin ya mean counselor.

**Lady's#1Dragon: **Oh yeah, I forgot. Anyway, back to you Kimiko.

**FlamingHotChick26: **Okay long story short: A small yellow vacuum cleaner ate my sweet daddy's treats and now I ate some that I meant to give to him and I'm having a duck problem... (stares window) They r still there -_-

**Lady's#1Dragon: **Mhmm, okay... (writes notes) interesting... which means that she has turned into... AN EMO! :D I am brilliant!

**YellowDragon.01: **A what?

**Down2EarthCowboy: **Haha! What a Dojo!

**FlamingHotChick26: **(throws a sour patch at Dojo) Am not!

**Lady's#1Dragon:** Ooh! Sour Patch! My favorite!

**FlamingHotChick26: **(snatches candy back) Nvrmind, I'm going to need that back.

**Lady's#1Dragon: **Aw! :(

**FlamingHotChick26: **Those ducks r sill there and I can't take it anymore! (opens window) GO AWAY!... Oh snap, someone get the daggers! Get them!

_**[FlamingHotChick26 has signed off]**_

**Down2EarthCowboy: **Alright... she's gone to take care o' a bird problem.

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Hey, u 3. Wanna make a bet on who's gonna besuga-crazy next?

**Down2EarthCowboy: **Sure

******YellowDragon.01: **Okay!

**Lady's#1Dragon: **(sighs) The young years of legal gambling. I miss them dearly. Well, I would live to, but I have a water arobics class to get to. See ya!

_**[****Lady's#1Dragon has signed off]**_

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Huh (shrugs) his lost. Okay, here are your choices: Clay, Omi, Dojo, or me?

**Down2EarthCowboy: **I have a couple o' ppl to add!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24:** K, lay them on me.

**Down2EarthCowboy: **Alright: Spicer and Jermaine

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Not sure about Jermaine, but go 4 it!

******YellowDragon.01:** Oooh! I have someone!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Who?

******YellowDragon.01: **Chase Young!

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **-_-' There r sooo many reasons that's not possible, but if it makes it easier for me to win, go with it... I guess

**Down2EarthCowboy: **Aight, I gotta buckle down for a rodeo comin up y'all. Rai, real quick what's tha reward?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **K, the reward will be that the losers will send the winner a bottle of blueberry syrup, a box of assorted cookies, a packet of salt water taffy (regular) and finally, a 12 pack of Dr. Pepper. Any questions?

**Down2EarthCowboy: **So the winner will get the blueberry syrup?

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Yup, thought I made that pretty clear.

**Down2EarthCowboy: **O u did pardner, just wanted to read those words again...

**Wind-Surfing-Dude24: **Okay, well good luck to u 2, and c ya soon

**Down2EarthCowboy:** C ya

******YellowDragon.01: **Good bye

_**[Wind-Surfing-Dude24 has signed off]**_

_**[Down2EarthCowboy has signed off]**_

_**[YellowDragon.01 has signed off]**_

_**[FlamingHotChick26 has signed on]**_

**FlamingHotChick26: **Kay, its over! ... Hellooo? Guys? Aw man, they left me! x( Fine, I'll burn the dead ducks by myself then!

**__****[FlamingHotChick26 has signed off]**

* * *

**A/N: Its once again a VERY long chappie -_- Ugh, I can't help it! Its so fuuun to write the ppl OOC! Ooooh, and wait til the next chapter! x) Hehe! Byea! **


End file.
